Girl Talk
by Queen-Cocaine
Summary: Daine and Varice have a 'girl talk' about Numair. This is set after Numair scares off Kaddar in Emperor Mage. First FanFic Ever! Oneshot. Fixed the mistakes.


**_Disclaimer I am well aware of the fact that it AIN'T MINE! _**

_A/n this is just some random scene I thought up in my mind when I was reading The Emperor Mage again. It's based in the scene where Numair embarrasses Daine by warning Kaddar away. Daine is kinda OOC in here but this is my first fic so please be nice. Now with out further ado here it is!_

They had just finished their main course, stuffed goose, when Numair came over to their table.

"May I join you?" he asked, and sat down.

He leaned forward smiling at the prince. "We haven't really had a chance to chat. I understand you're studying with my friend Lindhall Reed."

The prince nodded.

Daine peeled an orange for Zek while kitten munched on goose bones.

"What course of studies, may I ask?"

"The relation of men, animals and plants to one another, with a matching course in law. Next spring, if things permit, I hope to go south with master Lindhall and a group from the university to look into the causes of the drought. We're hoping- well, the masters are; I'll just be there to carry things- we hope to find some way to end it. Five years is a long time."

"I see. Commendable. With regard to your position as his heir, has your uncle arranged a marriage for you?"

Daine looked sharply at her teacher. What was he doing, asking such a personal question?

Kaddar passed his goose bones to Kitten. "He is negotiating with the king in Galla for the hand of one of his daughters. There is also a princess in the Copper Isles who my uncle feels is a possibility."

"I see. But you are involved with girls, are you not? Students at the university, young noblewomen. Are they not aware you are not permitted to marry to please yourself?"

Daine cheeks flaming, kicked Numair under the table.

Kaddar stiffened. "No gentleman deceives a woman in that manner, sir."

"Indeed not. Stop kicking me, Daine. You understand, she is very important to a number of powerful nobles and mages in Tortall."

Numairs voice was quiet, almost friendly; his eyes were hard. "Their majesties. Lady Alanna and her husband, the baron of Pirate's Swoop. Me. All of us would take it amiss if we though for one moment she was being trifled with, particularly by a young man who wasn't free to do the right thing by her."

"Numair." Daine growled. "Can I speak to you _privately _for a moment?"

"No. Stepping on my foot won't work, either. Do I make myself clear. Prince Kaddar?"

The younger man sat up straight, eyes glinting. "I understand you well, Master Salamlin."

"Good." Numair stood. It seemed to take him forever to rise. When he was up, he looked taller than ever, and faintly shadowy around the edges.

"Lindhall tells me you also have an excellent memory. I hope so."

Daine covered her face in her hands as he walked back to his own table and Varice.

"I'm going to kill him," she whispered, shamed almost to tears. Suddenly she sat up straight fire burning in her eyes. "No I won't kill him. I've got a better idea" She said, her voice filled with determination, looking over at the table where Varice sat giggling at something Numair said.

"I'll be right back" Daine said distractedly getting up and making her way to the two mages table.

She waited patiently for them to notice her.

When Numair looked up, Daine asked in a sugary voice "Numair do you possibly mind if a borrowed Varice for a minute?"

"What for?" enquired Numair with a frown.

"Oh you know…" said Daine brightly "Girl talk."

Varice looked confused but got up and walked with Daine to the corner of the ship.

"Well?" The Varice asked expectantly.

"So Varice -may I call you Varice?- How many lovers have you had?" Daine started conversationally.

"…Excuse me?" of all the conversation topics this was not one the blonde was expecting.

"That many huh?" Daine said with a wink.

"The thing is," The wildmage continued "I have noticed recently that you seem to be spending a lot of time with Numair and I have some concerns that you might be using your…'feminine wiles' shall we say to change his opinion on staying in Carthak. As a friend I am happy for him though I do feel I need to inspect the lady he may be considering spending the rest of his life with and make sure that she feels the same way and somehow I don't feel you do"

"Wait a second" Varice interrupted "I am considerin-"

"As much as I would like to believe that the things I have heard about you do say otherwise" Daine cut her off "How am I supposed to know if he is not one of the proposals you cast aside so heartlessly? I will not stand to let him get his heart broken by some blonde haired, big breasted kitchen girl!"

Varice gasped outraged "How dare you! I am the official hostess to the Emperor Mage! I will not be talked down to by a Gallan bastard orphan who doesn't know her place"

Daine shrugged her shoulders "I may be an orphan but I have people that care about me and I about them and Numair is one of them. Don't let me find that you have broken his heart by bedding men other than himself because hostess or not I will come down on you like lions on an antelope. I am fair protective of my friends and by crossing them you cross me. I am friends with almost all the animals in Carthak…you do not want to cross me."

Daine turned around walked back to Kaddar, leaving an open mouthed Varice Kingsford behind her.

Before she could reach the prince however she was intercepted by Numair.

"Magelet, what was that about?" he demanded.

Daine gave him her sweetest smile.

"Like I told you Numair" she said a glimmer of a smirk playing on her lips "Girl Talk."


End file.
